Una sencilla razón
by Novacaine Girl
Summary: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciese, los akatsukis vivirian cnmigo!" /Tiene OOC, mucho d "cheesyness" y aun mas d angs y romance./ Ino se encuentra deprimida ya que siempre cuida de Sakura pero... quien cuida de ella?solo una persona cn una buena razon


- ¿Problemas de nuevo?

Una voz se escuchó detrás de una chica de cabello rubio la cuál se encontraba mirando al vacío por su ventana pero, al momento de oír aquella voz, dió un respingo mientras lo miraba.

- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me asustes así! -dijo la chica haciendo un puchero- ¡y menos si estoy sentada acá!

El chico solo rió y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con cariño mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mirando hacia donde ella veía.

- ¿Problemas? -volvió a preguntar mientras

La chica suspiró pesadamente y recargó su cabeza en él, acariciándole los brazos con ternura y melancolía.

- Hay amor... realmente no sé que tenga esa frentuda en su cabeza... sabáa que tarde o temprano tanta inteligencia y estudio le iban a dañar el cerebro... -dijo mientras escuchaba una suave risa _sólo para ella que su chico le dedicaba_, sonrió tristemente y prosiguió- Hace dos meses que terminó con el Kazekage y este ya trae nueva pareja, y ahora la frentuda anda de peleonera y anda encabritando a la pobre niña...

- Ya sabes que Sakura es muy impredecible y que se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones -dijo el chico con calma mientras la abrazaba- pero no veo el por qué siempre tú tengas que pagar lo que ella causa, Ino-chan...

- Por que es mi mejor amiga -dijo la chica con tristeza- y si ella no cuenta con mi apoyo, ya no cuenta con el de nadie... ya ves que Naruto, a pesar de que esté con Hinata, sigue sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella y eso la incomoda bastante...

- ¿Qué hay de Hyuuga Neji? ¿no se le había confesado hace unas semanas? -preguntó levemente curioso

- ¿Hyuuga Neji? ni hablar, el sólo piensa en él, después en él, y, si hay tiempo, en él -terminó con un suspiro- por eso no lo aguantó ni una media hora... -dijo con una sonrisa divertida

El chico volvió a reír suavemente y le besó la mejilla, sonriendo divertido. Sabía que Naruto aún mantenМa ese _"puppy love"_ como a Ino le gustaba decir y que la pobre de Hinata vivía bajo esa sombra; también sabía que Neji era un egocéntrico, _eso todo el mundo lo sabía_.

- ¿No queda nadie mas, neh?

- No, ya sabes que aunque sigue sinténdo algo de rencor hacia tí y a mí, somos los únicos que quedamos en su lista, Sasuke-kun -dijo viéndolo con algo de melancoláa

El chico suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. Él había regresado hacia más de un año, y aún así regresó por que se dió cuenta de quién era la persona que amaba y con quien quería revivir su clan: Ino Yamanaka. En el principio había pensado en Sakura como la indicada para esto, pero sólo por su inteligencia y fuerza, por eso salió con ella un tiempo. Pero, al paso de los días, vió como Ino había madurado y se había vuelto en una joven muy hermosa y fuerte, tal ves más fuerte que Sakura.

Vió que, mientras Sakura se confundía en cuanto sentimientos y no actuaba como ella con él, Ino era la que estaba a su lado y le hablaba, empezando siempre con un "veamos los pros y los contras de tu problema". En ese entonces, le tocó observar una o dos veces esos **"Debates entre mujeres problemáticas**" como Shikamaru lo había bautizado, y veía, con real interés, como Ino sabía mantener su punto de vista sin importar qué.

**Ella** mantuvo a Sakura segura mientras esta se recuperaba de una batalla contra unos ladrones de la Aldea de las Olas al usar su Jutsu de Transferencia de Mente a pesar de que este le agotara y fuese extremadamente difícil.

También vió que, mientras Sakura caía víctima de un genjutsu parecido al Mangekyo encerrándola en depresión, Ino luchó contra el mismo jutsu repitiendo sólo una frase: "**¿es realmente todo lo que tienes?**", siempre manteniendo una sonrisa burlona y retadora a pesar de estar cansada.

Y, lo que más le llamó la atención:

Ino mantenía una relación con el genio Nara al igual que mantenía su horario abierto para atender a Hinata Hyuuga por su inseguridad con el rubio; ayudar a Sakura con su problema de autoestima que parecía ir siempre en aumento; ayudar a TenTen con su entrenamiento a pesar de salir muy lastimada; además de mantener a raya a su hermano mayor y a toda la organización Akatsuki _(la cuál él mismo terminó ayudando y llamándola "familia" al igual que ella)_.

Ino era una joven muy atareada y nunca, nunca se permitía llorar. Por esas cualidades, Sasuke la eligió, pero no por que pareciese la mujer perfecta, sino también por que ella lo ayudó y supo mantener el secreto de que el gran Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba ayuda con su depresiva e insegura _(ahora) ex-**novia**_.

También por el hecho de que ella llevaba siempre una mochila con su maquillaje, unas fotos, una liga, un cepillo y accesorios. Pero si mirabas más al fondo, o si simplemente le preguntabas el por qué llevaba en una mochila lo que podía llevar en un bolso normal, verías que llevaba una libreta con muchos apuntes, un set de kunais y shurinkens, agujas con diferentes venenos y una flor morada.

Ino era única y especial, y él quería eso: una novia únicamente especial y no una novia que se deprimía con facilidad. Al momento de terminar con Sakura le dijo la verdad, y Sakura odió a Ino por un tiempo, pero gracias a la habilidad que la rubia tiene con las palabras lograron superar eso un poco, pero Sasuke no se salvó.

Y ahora... Ino volvía a sufrir.

La volvía a ver sentada en su ventana, mirando al vacío, sus ojos llenos de melancolía y de lágrimas que no dejaba salir, su rostro siempre sereno mostraba duda y confusión, y sus labios, rojos e hinchados por morderlos con tanta frecuencia, trataban de no soltar un sollozo.

- ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke-kun?

Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla. Su cara estaba llena de curiosidad infantil, con ese brillito de duda en sus ojos y es brillo que sólo ella tenía. No pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad ante eso.

- Sólo pensaba en que deberíamos de salir de viaje a Suna, darle una visita al Kazekage, relajarnos en el hotel y evitar pensar en algo más que no sea tú -dijo dándole un suave beso en la punta de su naríz- yo y esa hermosa cama del suite que rentaré sólo para los dos -dijo sonriéndole haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase

- Pero... Sasuke-kun... ¿que hay de--

- Shh -dijo posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica, manteniendo su sonrisa- Es lo que te mereces, ella puede hacer cosas por ella misma... pero tú...-dijo atrayéndola más a el, viéndola con seriedad a los ojos- necesitas que alguien cuide de tí, por que en cuanto piensas en alguien que "necesita" tú ayuda, te olvidas por completo de tí

Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon de un tono carmesМ por la vergЭenza. Se acurrucС en el vientre de su chico y suspirС.

- ¿La suite puede tener una vista a la aldea? -preguntó con una sonrisa mientras volteaba hacia arriba para verlo

- Con lo que pagaré, te aseguro que tendrá vista hacia donde quieras -repondió el chico sonriéndole.

La besó con ternura y cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando del momento tranquilo que casi no había alrededor de ella. La principal razón por la que escogió a Ino no fue realmente por su autenticidad, ni por su carácter, ni por lo que ella llevaba siempre con ella.

La escogió por que él podía cuidar de ella como ella podría cuidar de él. La escogió por su gran corazón y nobleza que ocultaba tras una imágen superficial y vanidosa. La escogió por que, al pensarlo mucho una tarde, se dió cuenta de que tenía una razón poderosa para escogerla:

**Sasuke Uchiha, _simple y sencillamente_, amaba a Ino Yamanaka.**


End file.
